


Pikmin: Return To Earth

by novarose122001



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Character(s), Aliens, Gentle Giantess, Giant/Tiny, Giantess - Freeform, Mystery, TINY - Freeform, giant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It was another normal day.Until things went upside down when an airship crashed on earth.Befriending an alien, they decided to adventure around the world to find new food for his planet, which is dying out from the lack of vegetation.Can Stephanie and her new friend, along with other aliens and minions, find food to save the people and defeat an evil rising?





	1. The Creature In The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie was just relaxing, until things started to change...

Today is a beautiful sunny day to relax in.

And that’s what Stephanie decided to do to spend her day.

She was leaning against the chair she is sitting on, comfortably relaxing as she had her hands behind her head.

Plugged in her ears is a pair of small black earbuds, listening to quiet music through her music player.

Stephanie was minding her own business as she listened to her music, tapping her foot in a rhythm of the music she is playing.

There were no problems of nagging people, bratty kids and annoying neighbors next door.

But, everything changed when something zoomed through the sky, heading towards her home.

In the distance, something crashed into the far corner of the backyard she is in, immediately catching Stephanie’s attention.

She jolted from the sudden crash of the object.

Quickly, she popped both of her earbuds out of her ears, glancing around frantically for the source of the noise.

When she passed the garden, she noticed a small wave of smoke was rising up from inside, so she glanced back.

Something or someone is in the garden.

Although it has been a long time since she has gardened.

The vegetables and fruits there are perhaps ripe for picking at this time of day.

Worried, she quickly got up from her chair, hastily putting her music in a bubble and teleporting it somewhere safe.

After she teleported her music, she quickly speed-walked towards the crash site.

When she was close enough, she slowed down her pace to a walking pace.

Stephanie got up to the gate’s door and opened it, entering the garden.

Before she walked away, she turned back around to the gate, reminding herself about her manners and closed the gate behind her.

When she entered the garden, a wave of smoke hits her nose.

Covering her nose with her left hand, she walked more carefully into the garden, scanning the area with her eyes.

Then, her eyes settled something in the tall grass, hidden from plain sight as smoke rose up from inside.

With a worried look on her face, she walked up to the site and knelt on her knees.

Reaching over with both of her hands, she parted the tall grass with both of her hands, expecting a small fire made from the object, but instead encountered something more.

A small spaceship was in front of her, crashed into a million pieces and smoking.

Worry was in her heart, so she searched for the pilot of the spaceship, worried about what kind of danger he or she might be in.

She continued parting the surrounding grass, searching for the pilot around, until she parted the last blades of grass, encountering the pilot, except a tiny person.

The pilot has three short brown tufts of hair on top of his head and wears a beige spacesuit, decorated with red lines and red gloves.

He has fair skin color and has pointed ears.

His eye color is unknown because of his closed eyes, and he looked like he was not moving.

Biting her lip, she moved her hands away from the parted blades of grass and softly placed two fingers of her left hand on his chest, feeling his breathing and heartbeat.

She sighed in relief when she noticed he is alive and removed her left hand, feeling concerned about his reaction.

Turning to him, she waited patiently at where she is, thinking of should she lift him up or leave him be at where he is.

After a moment has passed, she could not make the right decision of helping him, when he twitched.

She perked with relief when he twitched, coming back to reality as he moved.

Confused noises came from him as he got up on his bottom, glancing around at his surroundings.

Before noticing a giant metal hand inches away from where he is.

Startled noises came from him as he glanced up at where the hand is, noticing Stephanie staring down at him, looking relieved that he is alive.

For him, he is terrified.

His eyes went wide when he noticed her, scooting back from where he is.

Stephanie did not stop her hands as they reached down to him, worried about his injuries he might have.

He scooted backward frantically, trying to get away from her hands as they enclosed on him.

Her left hand scooped him up from underneath as he squirmed, as her right metal hand acted as a wall for him to be protected.

As she lifted him up to her face, he peeked over the side of her left hand, to see how many miles he is up in the air.

There was no way to escape from her.

He dared himself to look at her, so, he slowly turned around, encountering her as she stared at him, looking all over his body as he curled inward in the middle of her palm, making himself small.

She frowned slightly in worry as she stared at his terrified expression, noticing how terrified he is.

Moving her hands back down to the ground, she removed her right hand.

He glanced over at where her hand was, before glancing up at her in confusion.

She placed her left hand down on her ground as if she is letting him go, even though she had caught him.

He hopped off her palm to the ground, sighing in relief.

She removed her hands away from him as she had an apologetic look on her face.

Instead of staying at where he is, he moved his left leg behind him, as she sighed.

She knew he was going to run away from her.

Just as she predicted, he ran away from her, heading towards the open.

A sad look was on her face as she watched him run, but glanced over at the destroyed wreckage of the spaceship.

She stared at the wreckage for a moment, before moving her left hand over the top.

Instead of destroying the wreckage, she instead whispered, “ _Figere._ ”

After she whispered the spell, the ship magically fixed back together, like the ship it was before.

When it was completed, she sighed and got up to her feet, wobbling a bit from the slight drain of magic she used.

Instead of taking the ship in her house, she left it there as she walked back to her backyard porch, sitting down on the same chair.

In the distance, she heard the footsteps of the figure walking back to the crash site where his spaceship is before a startled noise came from him.

Startled that his ship was back to normal.

She smiled to herself as the spaceship started up, getting ready to blast off.

Stephanie glanced over her shoulder to the spaceship, as it went into the air, disappearing into the atmosphere.

But, something deep inside Stephanie told her that he was not going to be gone forever.

So, she is looking forward to looking for the spaceship to see what the passenger could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The Abandon Worksite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie adventured out to the opening and met the familiar alien again...

After the encounter of the tiny alien, she unanimously decided to adventure around since she feels cooped up in her own private house.

She traveled through the tall grass up to her waist, looking around as she walked.

At that moment, she stepped into an abandoned area, except filled with debris of the remaining construction work from years ago.

Before she steps out of the tall grass, she noticed something was off about the area.

Stephanie feels like that there could be something else than her in the site.

She patiently waited for a moment, ducking slightly into the tall grass to see what could be in the garden, her fingertips touching the ground in a crouching position.

After moments passed, she noticed something was going on with the abandoned wheelbarrow that the local construction workers used.

Taking a small step forward, she inched herself closer to the wheelbarrow, obtaining a better look from where she was.

She felt like she is a lioness hunting for food in the deep savanna.

At mid-step, she caught sight of one of the screws moving, by its own.

She stopped at where she was, leaning closer to the ground as the palm of her hand touched, instead of her fingers.

She watched as the screw slowly twisted a couple of times from the rust, before spinning on its own.

Even without the screwdriver to get it out!

Then, the screw popped out of the hole it was inside, landing on the ground with a soft clink noise.

The driver who was getting the screw out, was two bodies, a red and blue.

The bodies unwrapped each other and landed on the ground, revealing to be two unique creatures.

They both are the same size, and both have a leaf attached to their head from a single antenna.

The creatures in Stephanie’s vision looked like walking turnips by how they have leaves on top of their heads.

They both have eyes and a pointed nose.

Except that they both are in different colors.

The first one is in the color red as the second one is in the color blue.

Stephanie felt curious as she stared at the two creatures, the red creature getting the screw as the blue was going in a different direction.

Pushing her glasses into place, she got down on all fours and crawled through the tall grass, blending in as she watched.

Despite her blue outfit, she manages to hide from the tiny creatures from the healthy green color and the thickness.

She stopped at a dead-end of the grass and whined softly to herself, glancing over at the tiny creatures and the dead-end.

Sighing, she slowly got up to her feet and snuck out of the grass.

When she got out of the grass, she ducked behind a rock and carefully peeked over the top, noticing there is an army of tiny creatures.

She noticed there were yellow creatures, and they have large ears.

There also are big and bulky creatures and has six wiry hairs growing out of their heads.

White creatures have red eyes and are smaller than the other original ones.

There were also tiny pink creatures with wings behind their back and large blue eyes.

Stephanie felt curious about them as she observed them running in various directions, and collecting metal things.

A short whistle in the distance caught her attention from the creatures as she glanced up, noticing the sounds were coming from the backhoe.

Peeking slightly, she noticed the sounds were coming from someone tiny.

Using her left metal eye, she zoomed in, only to notice the noises were, in fact, coming from the same alien she has met before.

‘Hey!’ She thought to herself, gasping softly to herself. ‘It’s that guy!’

She leaned in a little closer to see him when a tiny rock landed on the ground, making a small noise.

The tiny alien glanced over at where the noise is coming from, as she ducked in time.

After she ducked in time, the tiny alien shrugged to himself and went back doing work, blowing his whistle in commands to the creatures.

Wisely deciding to be careful, she transformed herself into a cat, that has white fur color and decorated with black stripes here and there.

Her cat form has long white fur, decorated with design over the coat, with white-tipped ears.

The inside of her ears has fur inside and a tiny pink nose.

She carefully walks around the group of creatures and headed towards the backhoe where the alien is standing on top of.

None of the creatures noticed her, but she manages to get closer.

When she was close, she jumped up to the top, landing quietly on the seat, although something hard bonked the top of her head.

Wincing, she rubbed the back of her head with both of her paws, glancing up at where that might come from.

Noticing there was noise was coming from the separate spot on the backhoe; she sat up on her back legs behind her back.

Seated on a different place, was a pile of screws, bolts, and other small metal objects.

A machine above the pile was absorbing each piece of metal as the creatures were bringing them to it.

Sighing, she went back to her front and carefully snuck over to where the whistling is coming from.

She stopped at an empty area of the backhoe and saw the creature, whistling a few times and pointing at the pile, then turning back to the front of the backhoe.

Luckily, he did not notice she was watching from where she was.

After a few hours had passed, the alien then whistled a long one, which perked Stephanie’s ears.

It was rather strange for him to whistle that long.

The sounds of metal were placed down on the ground as the tiny creatures moved in different directions, as the alien collapsed on the ground.

A worried feeling was in her gut, so, she walked closer to him, looking around for any signs of those creatures.

Apparently, they all scattered when he blew that whistle harshly.

When she was about to take another step, she heard a sniff from him, pausing in her pace.

Did he sniff?

Worried, she got closer to him, before sitting down behind him, her tail flicking side to side gently.

He got up from the ground after a moment has passed, shaking his head side to side, then turned around.

Stephanie did not move an inch when he turned around.

He went into her chest and collapsed on the ground, bottom first with a confused noise from him.

He glanced up to see what is in front of him when his eyes went wide when he saw a giant cat.

She felt nervous about his reaction when he saw her in front of him.

But, one reaction did answer her call, he wobbled side to side as his face went pale, then went backward.

Panicked, she moved her right paw forward and caught him from breaking his helmet.

He fainted from the sight of her.

Sighing through her nose, she gently brought him over to her face, sniffing his body.

There were faint smells of fruits, dirt and… tears?

Was he crying?

Feeling guilty, she turned him around by using her other paw and gently gripped the back of his suit, lifting him up from the ground.

She decided to talk to him.

After carefully grabbing him on the back of his suit, she went got up to her paws and turned around, heading to her home in her cat form.

She hopped off the back of the backhoe, while carefully carrying the small alien in her mouth, as he was still knocked out from the encounter of her.

There are so many questions she wants to talk to him about when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
